Turkey In The Straw
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: When Liyu and Ash and Co have arrived at 'The Connected World', they entered the school and some friends of Liyu greeted them, as singing their own folks song,'Turkey In The Straw', Songfic.


When they steeped in the centre garden, there were lots of children, also students. They looked different as normal children; there were looked like Pokemon-trainers but their body looked strange. And there were face looked some a much liked a Pokemon, and there were some children such as Liyu, most of the students have their own powers.

Usually this school wouldn't take some humans in, because they might capture the students. So the school has a magical shield, it kept the humans away, it could only accepted the children or adult or creature with powers that beyond or belong this world.

Although, Lucario given a part of his Aura power to Ash, Mewtwo given Brock the power of Recover, and Mew given Dawn Fire powers. Both the powers were that also part of this world. And Team Rocket, Liyu given them translates languages, so they could hear any words Pokemons were saying.

Suddenly, a looked Cowboy and a Cowgirl, brother and sister, were used a round-rope showing off in front of them. And the Cowboy screams, "Yee haw!! He, Liyu! My, it's been a long time in a whole year, we all heard that you had become a final Elite Four. Congras!! YEE HAW!!" Then the Cowgirl noticed someone behind Liyu. And next she screams, "YEE HAW!! Lucario! Mewtwo! Oww, I've missed you two guys after the 'Sources Showdown'!" She screams as she hugged them with her arms rounded them.

Lucario and Mewtwo sudden felt there was a cold from their back. They used the Aura to see the behind, and they could see that Liyu's and Mew's Aura have been sudden maximum up. They quickly pushed that Cowgirl off them.

The next thing they have noticed that some new guys behind them, and that's Ash and the others. She asked,

"Liyu, who are they?"

"That's my cousin from Pallet Town."

"You mean that the trainer who saved the world twice?"

"That's him."

She walked to Ash and smiled at him, introduced herself by shaking their hands, "Hi! Liyu has told us about you, you were fantastic! Anyway, my name is Tina, and there's my big brother, Wool."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Ash Ketchum. And they're my friends," he pointed at Brock, "This is Brock." And he pointed at Dawn, "And that's Dawn."

"What about those three?" Wool asked as he pointed at Team Rocket.

"They…They are Pokemon tranalaters." Ash thought a while, at final he came up a name

"WHAT!!" Team Rocket were panicked A flash of thought, they gave up.

"Now we have some new friends, right, brother?" Tina said happily to her brother.

"Yes, and you know what that means?" And he took out a guitar from his pocket. They were shocked. But not to Liyus'.

They both hopped on top of a fountain statue that could centre of attention. And they shouted, an ecol that they could heard it too. All the students were looked at them. And Wool screams, "We are now welcome to our friends, Liyu and her fellow best friends. And most of all, she brought her cousin in our school. So, let's give a big dance party for them, and for my song." He played his guitar softy.

"Turkey In The Straw." And he was playing the beat. Everyone was singing and dancing.

And Ash clapped their hands of followed the beats.

Some girls danced in a circle and the boys were become their partner, Brock was sort of jealous.

_I Was A-Going_

_Down A Dusty Road_

_With A Team Of Horses_

_And A Great Big Load_

_It Was Oh Such A Warm_

_And Lazy Afternoon_

_So I Tapped My Toe _

_And Started Singing A Tune_

_Dancing Tonight_

_Dancing Tonight_

_Happiest People_

_You Ever Saw_

_Will Be Dancing Together_

_To The Turkey In The Straw _

The girls have separated up, and they pulling some girls in there, one of them pulled Liyu, Mew and Dawn in. Dawn was painfully shy but she had an experience on dancing when she was in her Pokemon Contest. And they boys have separated up either, and they pulled Lucario, Mewtwo, Ash and Brock in. They were rounded as a circle, and tried followed the beats. And the song has sung.

_Dancing Tonight!!_

Ash, Liyu and the others from a big circle ran to the centre and gave a high five to each other's hands. And they shouted, "DANCING TONIGHT!!"

_Dancing Tonight_

"_DANCING TONIGHT!!"_

_Happiest People_

_You Ever Saw_

_Will Be Dancing Together_

_To The Turkey In The Straw_

Ash they have followed the rhyme and they could dance as the other students did.

_I Was A-Going_

_Down A Dusty Road_

_With A Team Of Horses_

_And A Great Big Load_

_It Was Oh Such A Warm_

_And Lazy Afternoon_

_So I Tapped My Toe _

_And Started Singing A Tune_

_Dancing Tonight_

_Dancing Tonight_

_Happiest People_

_You Ever Saw_

_Will Be Dancing Together_

_To The Turkey In The Straw _


End file.
